Becoming Something
by Arisluv
Summary: Spike finds himself with a pesky soul and a desire to make sure that Angel gets his back. Turning to the Scooby Gang for help, Spike winds up helping them as well. Contains slash. Complete .BG, SA


Becoming Something

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am a poor college student who feels inspired from time to time to borrow from Joss Whedon.

Distribution: Just ask

Rating: PG- if you think it's worse than that let me know, I'll change it.

Coupling: G/B, A/S, W/O, X/C

A/N: This story was written for the LJ community allthejellies. You guys are wonderful.

* * *

Buffy stared at the wall during 5th period. She couldn't concentrate anymore. She was still angry with Xander for the whole love spell thing. Sure, she hadn't let on as such, She knew he felt really badly about it but that didn't help matters. Buffy had been so embarrassed. She was used to being jealous of other women but that whole fiasco was ridiculous. Buffy didn't see the truth about herself. She didn't see the beautiful woman she was becoming but the girl who lost everything either to duty, or childish behavior. As the bell to signify the end of class, Buffy remained in her seat, lost in thought. Xander and Willow shook her out of it.

"Hey Buff, we're supposed to go to the library now, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry guys, zoning." Buffy put on a smile for them. They nodded as if they knew what she'd been thinking of. They knew she missed Angel and really felt for her, even if Xander loathed him with the passion of a thousand vamps. "Library, right. Let's book."

"Buffy, I'm really sorry. I know how hard it is being all alone on Valentine's Day and everything. But, you gotta move on." Willow said as they walked towards their most familiar meeting grounds.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, that's it." Buffy blinked for a moment. She hadn't realized until that moment that she really wanted nothing more than a friendship with Angel. She couldn't believe it really. This was the man she'd given her virginity to, but now he was just a happy memory. Sure, she wanted to restore his soul or kick his demon ass to hell but really she didn't feel as lost as she should at that moment. Those thoughts plagued her as she entered the library. The musty smell of centuries old books mingled with the fresh glue smell of the new releases flared her nostrils and assailed her senses. Underneath that smell was a scent that called out to the Slayer. Ever since Angelus had been unleashed, Buffy and Giles had worked on strengthening the Slayer/ Watcher bond. It worked because now Buffy became more focused when Giles was around and the very smell of him was like coming home.

Giles felt it too. He didn't even have to look up from his text to know she was near. He simply took off his glasses and smiled in that gentle way that said 'I'm here for you'. Through her most trying times, that smile had carried her through. "Hello Buffy, I take it we're now in 6th period?"

"Yes, hence the bell that goes ring," Buffy grinned at her watcher before climbing onto the checkout counter. Her eyes sparkled with a laughter that had been missing for several months. "So, we find anything yet or is it still blind search?"

"No... No, I believe I have found a lead. I can't believe I'm going to say this but please refrain from killing Angelus for a couple of days," Giles began to furiously clean his glasses. "I have a few spells to research."

"Got it. Don't get stake happy. If we're gonna do that, then I say we round robin it for a few days and stay at your place. I don't want to risk losing anyone."

Willow and Xander nodded in agreement. Xander instantly made note to have Cordy come too. Surprisingly enough, Xander found himself falling in love with the cheerleader. Willow thought about Oz. She was pretty sure Angelus would leave him alone but just to be safe, she'd ask him to stay too. Buffy's grin grew to a smile.

"Looks like you'll have a house full."

"Yes, so it appears. Everyone bring sleeping bags as I only have so much bed space." Inwardly Giles groaned. It wasn't so much that his home would be bombarded by teenagers but that Buffy would be so near for so long. Already they were bonded much closer than any Watcher and Slayer had ever been before. But then again, few Watchers loved their girls so dearly.

* * *

Across town the residents of the mansion were not quite as happy, or at least one wasn't. "Oh SHUT UP!!!" Spike was sick of it. The two loves of his unlife were shagging like crazy but they forgot one little thing- him. Spike had devoted the last 70 years to Drusilla alone but before that he'd been a devoted childe to all his family. It nearly broke him when Angelus left. Sure he understands now. Darla would never have taken him in and she was head of the family, but it didn't stop the hurt. And now, the healing had begun for Dru but Spike was even more broken than before. This new Angelus was a mere mockery of the man he loved to antagonize and bugger each night. This was a morbid caricature of ehat Angelus was. He rolled around in the wheelchair nearly pouting, which did nothing for his beautiful features, but then, Dru screamed once more and there wasn't enough liquor in the world. "At least they aren't making me watch," he mused.

Lookingup at the clock on the wall, Spike counted down the hours until sundown. He cursed when it didn't come soon enough. Spike wheeled himself over to a frail looking human and disdainfully began to feast. There was no pleasure in killing humans anymore. "Oh, great. Now I'm the bloody Poof!"

* * *

Buffy hated not patrolling but it was really the only way to avoid staking Angelus. She was very grateful that her mother was out of town as were the Rosenbergs. This made things much easier on her part since they were the hardest parents to convince. Xander's parents would care less that they were without a son for a few days. They were too busy getting drunk to care.

Buffy decided that they should definitely have some more teen friendly food at the house so while the others got settled into Giles' small home, she and Giles went grocery shopping.

"You're truly enjoying this torture aren't you?" Giles asked as the petite young woman brought more utterly innutritious food to his attention.

"What? They're full of yummy goodness." Buffy pouted as she put back the cheese puffs. "Ok, fine. But how about this? You can't complain about this." Buffy handed Giles a box of microwave popcorn.

"Fine. But how about some yogurt for breakfasts?" Giles suggested as they moved swiftly through the junk food aisle. However, Giles noted that it wasn't fast enough as a box of cookies and some Easy Cheese got tossed into the basket. Buffy made a disgusted face.

"Ew. So gross. Giles really, you're eating something living. That's disgusting. No, we'll have homemade pancakes. They're one of the few things I can make." With that, Buffy picked up two boxes of Jiffy mix and some eggs.

"Yes, of course. How foolish of me," Giles sighed. He watched with pride though as Buffy finally picked up something resembling healthy food.

"Why are you looking at me that way? I'm a growing Slayer. Need my strength." Buffy placed two cartons of skim milk and a bottle of orange juice into the basket. "Ok, I think I'm ready to go."

"Thank heavens. I was afraid we might buy the whole store the way Xander eats it might be a good idea," Giles teased as they made their way to the checkout.

"Keep it up mister and I'll make you bunk with Xander." Buffy poked his chest lightly.

"Oh no, not that! I promise I shall be good." Giles' eyes danced as he looked down at Buffy. They both began to laugh. Buffy was more comfortable than she'd been in months. "Um, Buffy. Since it is the weekend, should we perhaps, that is to say, maybe we could rent some movies?"

"You know G. You're cute when you're trying to do things," Buffy said off handedly. She didn't catch what she'd said but Giles had.

"G?" He asked while blushing though his brow was arched.

"Well it was either that or Ripper and I didn't think you wanted to be known as him any longer."

"What is your problem with Rupert?" Giles asked indignantly. Buffy stared up into his loving eyes.

"Honestly?" He nodded. "It's too old man for you. I know you've always been stuffy save for your Ripper days, but, I don't know, I guess the way I see it, Rupert is what Miss Calendar called you and she always made it sound like she was splitting us up into adults and children when she did it. And contrary to how it may look, I don't feel that separate from you." Buffy fell silent and Giles left it at that. They drove home in near silence. Giles sat contemplating the events of the evening while Buffy grew anxious to slay.

* * *

"Will, m'boy watch the mansion will ya? Me an Dru are going ta pay a visit to an old friend," Angelus smirked as he spoke. Dru laughed as Spike rolled his eyes at the duo. He just watched them walk away and cursed himself for ever caring about the bitch sire of his. He vowed right then and there to help the slayer in any way he could if it meant that he'd be free of the curse that was Drusilla and Angelus.

* * *

Angelus and Dru dressed the part for the evening. They looked every bit like college tutors who might help a student advance his education. Angelus hoped to use this ploy to get to Xander. The soul had never met the boy's parents but Angelus figured that if they could produce that whelp then they had some issues. That boy was far too insecure and often as self -loathing as Angel himself had been. Dru had just wanted to play dress up.

"Good evening, Mr. And Mrs. Harris is it? My name is Liam. This is Dru. We're tutors from the university here to see Alexander." Angelus smiled courteously and even went so far as to kiss Mrs. Harris' hand. She reeked of Jack Daniels and was barely dressed in anything resembling more than a nightgown. "May we come in?"

"Well, Xander's not here right now. He's spending the weekend away."

"Oh, we're here more for the parent's visit ma'am," Dru was more lucid than usual which was to their advantage at this moment. "We do it to get to know where our students are coming from to best 'elp them," Dru's melodious British accent rolled over the Harrises and tickled theur skin.

"Yes, come in."

* * *

"Hey, G-man. We figured out sleeping arrangements while you were out. It even works out to two to a bed." Xander smiled a goofy smile as he felt pride for his plan. "Wills and Delia agreed to shared the guest room. Oz-man and I take the foldout sofa and Buffy and you can share. We figured that worked since you've already slept in close quarters on those Slayer/Watcher camping trips and all."

"I assure you Xander that we have never slept that closely before." Giles was once again blushing and cleaning his already spotless glasses.

"It's alright Giles. I'm a big girl. I can share a bed with you and not get all hormonal." Buffy put the rest of the groceries away leaving Giles once again to ponder.

Soon they were all gathered around the one amenity the scoobies never would have imagined Giles owned, a television. They piled onto the foldout couch into couples so that Cordy was resting against Xander, Willow had Oz's head in her lap and Buffy was snuggled against Giles. No one thought anything of it because they figured it was Buffy's way of getting close to her father figure. Buffy didn't even realize she was doing it but it felt so right being in his arms. She took in his scent and laid her head on his chest. Giles on the other hand was finding it very hard to concentrate on the movie. He absently stroked Buffy's golden tresses as his mind ran through the things she'd said throughout the day. Surely she couldn't mean what the subtext in his mind implied. Months before, Giles had resigned himself to becoming her father figure since it was obvious she could never want him. But the irrevocable truth was he was truly, madly, deeply in love with the tiny slayer. Thankfully none of the other scoobies had noticed yet. Giles couldn't begin to imagine the kind of humiliation that would be. Suddenly, Giles was jolted out of his thoughts when Buffy leapt from the couch.

"Buffy, are you quite alright?"

"Yeah, I uh, I just realized something and I need some time to think about it so, I'm gonna go for a little walk in your courtyard thingy. I promise to stay close." Buffy grabbed her stake and a jacket and headed outside. Everyone shrugged a bit and went back to watching the movie, except for Giles who got up and watched from the window.

* * *

"Ok Buffy," She spoke to herself. "Calm down. You're stressed that's all. You cannot possibly be thinking what you're thinking. This is Giles you're talking about, sweet, stuttering, English, sexy- no sexy is not allowed, old- well not really old, a hell of a lot younger than Angel, cute, adorable, loving Giles who'd die for you and oh my goodness. You're in love with him. You, Buffy Anne Summers are desperately in love with your watcher. Well then. That does make things more awkward in bed." Buffy bit her lip as she looked back to the house. That's when she saw the gift lying on the portico. "Oh God please don't let that be from Angelus."

Buffy ran to the door and lifted the box. It was really light in weight. She looked at the card.

_Don't think I forgot Valentine's Day lover. Wanted to make it extra specials for the woman who stole my hearts. A_

Buffy lifted the lid slowly to reveal two cold, lifeless hearts still covered in blood. Underneath them was a stained sketch of Xander's parents. Tears filled Buffy's eyes as she realized that she's failed more people. Before she knew it Giles was outside steadying her stance, as she was about to feint.

"Oh dear heavens. We have to tell him right away." Giles saw the picture too. He'd only met Xander's parents once but although he greatly disliked his parents, Giles flet that even Xander's family deserved better ends. Apparently though, he and Buffy were the only ones with this belief. Xander actually appeared giddy at the realization that he'd never have to face them again.

"Giles, I hate to like throw this on you but can I move in with you? I kinda had Wills make you my guardian if something like this ever happened. I'd understand if you didn't want me to but," Xander looked down at the pattern on the sheets, not wanting to face rejection.

"Xander, I'm honored that you'd want me to take you in. Of course you may. But right now, we need to call the police about this."

* * *

"Why are you so bloody happy Peaches?" Spike questioned as Angelus and Dru came home laughing. He really hated them both right now and was actually praying to the Powers that Angel would come back.

"Just paid a visit to the Harris household. Left my lover a present. Not bad for one night." Angelus spoke off handedly as he led Dru to the bedroom. Spike was left to ponder the ramifications of such an act. If the Slayer's pet was dead they all would be soon enough and in they all, Spike meant every damn vampire in Sunnyhell.

Spike decided that now would be the appropriate time to make friends of enemies. Spike smirked a little, told some fledges to piss off and called them wankers, smoked a cig and rolled his way out of the mansion.

* * *

After 3 hours of questioning from the police, Xander and the others were left alone. An officer would come in the morning to escort Xander to his home and collect some belongings to take back to Giles' home. Buffy felt so desperately drained. It was well after midnight.

"Xan, are you really ok?" Buffy asked through dreary eyes.

"Buffy, may I remind you what my parents were like? Trust me when I say the world is better off without them?"

"Xander, whatever could you mean?" Giles inquired. He really wasn't sure what to think of the way Xander and Willow both seemed to be reacting to the deaths of the boy's parents.

"My parents were drunks. Mean drunks. When I was a kid, Dad used to hit me, a lot. I'd go to Jesse's or Willow's house to get away." Xander paused, memories of his painful childhood flooding his brain. "I was so beat up as a kid that when I started fighting demons, no one knew the difference."

Willow began to soothe her best friend. She rubbed his back gently. Giles watched in horror as Xander relived the abuse. "But surely your mother.."

"My mother, if you could call her that, got so angry with me once that she threw me across the room for spilling milk on the coffee table. I was three and I ended up in the hospital for 3 days with a severe concussion. Trust me when I say good riddance."

Buffy nodded in sad agreement. She never knew that about Xander. He just shrugged it off. "That's why I consider you all my family." Xander gave them all his goofy smile and was soon crushed by hugs from the girls in the room. "Hey, a guy could get used to this."

Buffy playfully smacked his arm and pulled away so Cordy could get better access to her boyfriend. Willow did the same and moved back to Oz. Cordy kissed him. Buffy leaned back against Giles. "We are family aren't we?"

"Yes Buffy, I believe we are. Let's all go to bed shall we?"

Buffy's stomach jumped to make friends with her heart inside her throat. She blushed a little at the thought of sharing a bed with Giles. She began to remind herself to breathe. Everyone headed for bed and Buffy still didn't know what to do. She walked up to the bedroom in a daze. Giles sighed. He was certain now that Buffy only wanted him to be her father figure. The silence was uncomfortable. For the first time in months neither could think of the words to say. Giles pulled out one of his pajama tops.

"Here you are Buffy, you can sleep in this," Giles turned around to find the blonde beauty already ontop of his covers. Giles smiled and changed into sleep pants. Since he very rarely slept in more than boxers, Giles thought nothing of the fact that he had no shirt on. He placed Buffy under the blankets and crawled in after her. He instinctively placed a kiss on her forehead and shut off the light. Soon, he too was asleep.

* * *

"What are you doing mate? This is insanity," Spike was drunk and talking to himself. He found it incredibly hard to follow the Slayer's scent. Spike stopped wheeling around after about an hour to get his bearings. He looked down and pulled out a letter from his duster.

_1996_

_My Dearest William,_

_I know you could never accept me as I now am. Nor would you have been able to forgive me my transgressions but something must be said. I long for reunion with my family. More specifically, I long to be near you again. I denied it with every fiber of my being when we were together but ever since our departure I haven't been able to lie anymore. Some very large part of my heart, my soul even, belongs to you my sweet William. I've recently come into a new mission. It will mean doing something that you'll never forgive me for. I cannot change that nor would I try. Only know that I love you now as I ever did. It may be a sin, but so is all else I've become. Perhaps whatever powers exist will forgive me someday. I'd give anything to see you again, to kiss your lips once more. But for now all that remains are my memories._

_Yours,_

_A_

* * *

"It's 3 o'clock in the morning. Who the hell would be coming here?!" Xander growled as he crawled out of the small stiff bed. He cracked his back and watched as Oz rolled over and fell back asleep. "Thanks man."

Xander walked up to the door and peaked out at the porch. Through the peak hole he couldn't see anything. He shrugged and turned to go back to bed when the knocking resumed. Xander sighed and opened the door.

"SPIKE! What the hell are you doing here?" Xander proffered a cross. "Back, get back!"

"Bloody Hell, I come in peace you bloody whelp!" Spike rolled back a few steps. "I thought you were dead."

"Why would you? Angelus."

"Yeah, came to bargain with the slayer. You know what? Offer still stands. Can you get her for me?" Spike smoked a cigarette as he waited. Xander scratched his head. He didn't know what was up but he figured this was Buffy territory.

"Yeah, sure. Stay there." Xander slammed the door on Spike and quietly snuck upstairs. He opened the door to Giles' room and let out a small yelp when he saw the two wrapped around one another. They were really cute together, which really bothered Xander. Giles was like a father to Xander and Buffy was, well, Buffy. But the more he thought about it the more sense it made. Xander was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Buffy snapping her fingers in front of him.

"Huh? What?"

"I said did you need something or do you often yelp like a girl at 3 in the morning?" Buffy teased.

"Oh, yeah. Spike is at the front door. Says he has a bargain for you." Buffy shoved Xander out of the way and grabbed a stake faster than he could react. Buffy ran to the front door only to stop when she saw how pathetic Spike had become.

"Ok, Spike. I'm feeling charitable. Speak first, if I don't like it, I'll stake your ass. Simple, no?"

"Love to Slayer. Here's the deal. I help you bring Angel back, you stake Dru, I walk away. That work for you?"

"I'm listening." Buffy crossed her arms over her chest. She was really intrigued now. Spike's eyes alone said he was on the up and up, or at least as well as he could be.

"Look, I want Angel back as much as you do, more maybe. You may not believe this but I care for the git. Now, Dru's another story. I know," Spike paused for a moment and looked into Buffy's unbelieving eyes. "It sounds ridiculous. I nearly sacrificed your boy for her but Dru's bloody insane. She'd destroy the world if she found a way to."

"And you care why?"

"I like earth. I like people. What can I say? I don't want to go to Hell and I definitely don't want to see the poof go there." Spike took a drag of his cigarette. Buffy couldn't believe what she was about to say.

"Say, I believe you. How does this benefit you at all?"

"That's easy ducks," Spike smiled. "I don't die." Buffy worried her lower lip. What he was saying was a good plan but, could she do it? Could she risk the lives of those she loved just to get Angel back? Buffy thought about the man sleeping upstairs. What would happen between them if Angel came back? Could she do that to Angel? She didn't love him anymore but how could she bring him back and do that to him too?

"Slayer, pet, you still there?"

"Yeah Spike, I'm here. Look, I've got to ask Giles about this. Don't go rolling anywhere ok?"

"Course."

Buffy knelt beside Giles and pondered the best way to wake him. She didn't want to get him angry or upset. Shaking was out. She'd done that once to Willow on a sleepover and wound up with a sore jaw. She wouldn't make that mistake twice. On a whim, Buffy leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Giles," She whispered. "Giles, you need to wake up. We have company."

"Yes dear." He grumbled half awake. "Can't we just tell them to bugger off and go back to bed."

"I'd love to G. but this is important. I promise to make it up to you later." Giles' eyes opened slowly as the realization of what he'd said hit him and a slow blush crept up his face. Buffy smiled at him. "Come on then, work to do."

"Yes, well, you still owe me one," Giles mumbled as he climbed out of bed and threw on his robe. Buffy almost pouted when his chest became covered.

"I'll owe you more than one when you see who our guest is."

* * *

"Buffy! This is Spike, William the Bloody, Half the Scourge of Europe, and you want to trust him why?"

"Because Giles, we have these," Buffy smiled as she held up several lengths of chain and two rather large pad locks. "He won't be able to go anywhere and we might just be able to use him."

Seeing that Buffy had made every attempt to emulate Willow's resolve face, Giles sighed and stepped aside. "Alright Buffy. If you trust this creature I will not stand in the way. But as you said before, you owe me more than one."

"Spike, I can't believe I'm going to say this but, I invite you in." Buffy let out an un-expected breath and prepared for his attack. It didn't come. She cocked her brows, still not 100% of the trusting and stepped aside. Spike rolled himself into the room where Xander and Giles stood apprehensively, Oz slept and Buffy prepared to chain him up.

"Look, I can't walk and I promise not to bite but if I'm going to help find the bloody curse I need full use of my hands to turn pages," Spike's crystal blue eyes pleaded with them. Buffy thought for a moment. Something about his words sang with sincerity. So, she let him remain unbound.

"Ok, so, you'll sleep down here with the boys. You'll be working Slayer hours so get some sleep. I'm going back to bed."

* * *

Angelus was furious. It was nearly dawn and his annoying grandchilde was nowhere to be seen. Dru was worried therefore refused to have sex and Angelus could barely tolerate her outside the bedroom anymore, especially after that whole thing with Xander. Angelus shuddered at the thought that the boy had almost become family.

"Where. Is. He?"

"My Lord, he left several hours ago in a very ill mood. In fact, it was shortly after your return Sire," A fledgling disclosed. His reward was a stake through the heart.

"William!" Angelus called out. Deep inside a part wondered if he'd driven the younger vampire too far. Had the young vamp rolled out to greet the sun? Angelus felt a slight pang of regret. He brushed it from his wind and continued to be angry. He wore anger well.

* * *

Buffy and Giles awoke once more in each other's arms. Neither wanted to let go. First Buffy just pretended to still be asleep then she gave in and took a deep breath of what was distinctly Giles. "This is really, really nice."

"Yes it is." Giles kissed the top of her head and smiled not wanting to lose the feeling.

"Um, Giles, I have something to say and it may sound ridiculous and might make you uncomfortable but I have to say it," Buffy breathed. Giles remained silent holding back unshed tears, so certain that she was going to brush him off or push him aside. "I know we're trying to re- ensoul Angel and everything but it's not for me. I don't love him that way anymore. I mean, I'll always love him but not the burn yourself with love passion way. I'm not in love with him. I fell for someone else. And that someone else sees me but he doesn't really see me, you know? He thinks I'm a child cause well to him I am. He's like 40 which I should probably consider old but considering my last boyfriend," A sheepish smile crossed her face. "What I'm trying to say is I'm in love with someone very dear to me and I'm afraid he'll reject me. What should I do?"

"If you're truly in love with him, let him know. Trust me when I say that letting your love fester is only more damaging. He'd be a fool not to love you in return." Giles smiled softly.

"Ok then, I guess what I have to say is," She sighed as she gathered her courage. "I, Buffy Anne Summers, am in love with Rupert Giles." Buffy closed her eye not wanting to see any sign of rejection in his. Giles tilted her head up by her chin and stared down at her as a single tear fell.

"My dear sweet girl, do you know how long I've dreamed to hear you say that?" Giles whispered back. Buffy's eyes flew open and she saw the seriousness in his own. Before Buffy could speak again, Giles captured her lips in a crushing kiss. When they broke for air he whispered in her ear, "I love you too."

* * *

Six hours later the Scooby gang and Spike were deep in research mode. Xander had already gone home and gathered what few belongings he cared about and returned. Surprisingly, Willow and Cordy had bonded and no one had threatened Spike in the last 30 minutes. Things were looking up. Buffy still wasn't sure how she was going to tell Angel about her and Giles, or anyone else for that matter. But Buffy was finally in a really good place. She turned the pages of yet another book and Giles took a break to massage her shoulders. The only one to notice was Spike but he didn't say anything. He was too happy knowing that the Slayer had moved on. He only hoped this meant that he still had a chance with Angel. He looked back down at his book, rubbed his eyes, blinked several times and gave a shout.

"Oi, watcher, I think I found it. Yes, yes oh sweet bloody heavens I found it!" Spike spun around in his chair with a joyful grin.

"What is it?"

"A spell to not only return a soul to one's body but to anchor it there." Spike was in heaven. He'd have his Angel back.

"What is dead boy so happy about? If this works we kill his girlfriend right?" Xander really didn't understand. Buffy did though. She waited for the excitement to die down.

"You're in love with him aren't you?"

"Yeah. And you're in love with Rupe, what's your point?"

"I want you to be happy with Angel. Make him happy, he deserves that."

"Really? You're not gonna go all self-righteous about how I'm soulless and evil and all that rubbish?"

"Only if you want me to. But I think you and I both know that's not entirely true. Maybe with Dru I could believe it but you truly love Angel and it's a soul that gives man the capacity to love. Somehow, someway you got a soul. How long?" Buffy and Spike pretended to be playing cards while they spoke. Willow and Giles had gone to gather the supplies while Xander and Oz took a nap. Cordy, of course went to fix her make-up.

"Remember the night I healed Dru? Well, it was kinda a side effect of the spell. Damn near got me killed too. The Judge thought there was too much humanity in me."

"Before then?"

"I don't know. Guess part of old William stuck around cause I've always loved Angel. But now, I can feel my shiny soul inside, you know?" Spike shrugged. It was proving to be a very long day.

* * *

Angelus paced the mansion. Sunset was still 2 hours away. He had to do something. Drusilla had been rocking back and forth for several hours moaning something about the little tree and waiting prince taking away her family. Angelus was really sick of it. He decided to do the only calming thing he could do during the day. Picking up several pieces of charcoal and some paper, Angelus sat to draw.

First he sketched a picture of the keening Drusilla, down on her knees. Her long black hair fell across her tiny shoulders and her head bowed in tears. Miss Edith lay beside her, forgotten for the moment. Angelus was able to capture so easily in those few strokes of the charcoal every emotion his childe emitted. When he was done he tossed the picture to the corner of the room and began a new drawing.

He looked back in his memory for the new one, for the one image that would be forever seared in his mind. It was early morning in the scene, long before the sun would rise. Pale blue moonlight flooded the room highlighting the planes of smooth flesh. The figure was asleep with black silk sheets haphazardly draped over him. They barely covered his prominent manhood but the mystery that they revealed aroused Angelus more. One arm rested across that pale hard chest while the other was supporting this beautiful dirty blonde mop of curls instead of that white silk that he now bore. As Angelus drew the picture he smiled at the memory. His boy was sleeping after a night of fantastic mind blowing sex. Every now and then a smile would creep across the boy's beautiful face. As Angelus finished drawing, he gently laid it with the others. The pile was rather large, filled mostly with pictures of Buffy and the Scooby gang. Today though, Angelus was inspired. Within minutes he'd drawn 13 pictures of Spike in various poses, moods, and eras. There was even one of him battling the Slayer but none was as meaningful as the first. As sunset neared, Angelus vowed to find his wayward childe.

* * *

"Ok, we have all the supplies except for a few drops of Spike's blood and, um, Angelus." Willow looked down at the list. She really hoped she'd be able to perform such a delicate spell, but then again, she did have Giles' help. "How exactly are we going to get Angelus here?"

"Don't worry about that luv. My guess is he'll be here a little after sundown." Spike looked out the window. It was nearly dark already. "Buffy, you'll have to distract Dru while the spell is performed. She'll to stop it." Spike choked a little. Buffy understood his feelings. No matter how much he tried to ignore the pangs, the truth was they both were to betray someone they once loved. At least Buffy had a chance for forgiveness. She gave Spike a knowing glance and her silent support. No matter what else, things had changed between them.

"Yes, Buffy shall ward off Drusilla, Xander and Oz need to protect us while the spell is cast and Spike, I assume you'll keep Angelus at bay."

"What about me?" Cordelia felt very left out though she knew that was foolish.

"You'll be keeping an eye on Buffy's battle, help her if she needs it since I cannot," Giles was filled with dread. The very thought of loosing her now that he'd finally found her made him ill at ease. Knowing what ran through his mind, Buffy brought Giles into an embrace. She whispered into his ear softly.

"Don't worry my love. Everything will be as it should." Buffy pulled away smiling.

"You sound like me. It's quite scary."

"I know. I'm kinda wiggin now. So, I'm gonna go prepare to stake a crazy bitch, you guys get ready to fix Angel." Buffy bounced away. Everything was laid out. All they needed was the arrival of Angelus.

* * *

"Angel, my Angel. Nasty little tree is going to take you away from me." Dru whined. Angelus was beginning to wonder how much longer he would be able to put up with her insanity.

"Oh, just shut up! Look, princess. I'm not going anywhere except out to find Spike. Then we'll come home and be family. Maybe I'll even kill the Slayer while I'm at it."

"OOO... Goody, can I play too?"

"Course, Princess, wouldn't want you missing out on the fun. Let's go."

"Looks like we've got company," Spike sang as Drusilla entered the courtyard. "Hope everyone's ready."

* * *

"Ever wonder Who's on First? Looks like it's me after all," Buffy didn't even thing as she placed a kiss on Giles' cheek. She grabbed her stake and rushed outside. Angelus stood in the shadows amused by the fight and fascinated by the skills Buffy had acquired over the years.

Inside Giles and Willow began the spell and Spike rolled outside. "Ello lovers, miss me?"

"Spike, why are you with the nasty slayer? Bad puppy. Mummy will have to punish you or maybe, Daddy," Dru spoke as an evil smile crossed her face. The insanity in her eyes returned full force and she giggled as Angelus swaggered out into the open. His eyes sparkled with laughter.

"That's right Princess, you play with the Slayer and I'll see to our boy here." Angelus smirked. It would be far too easy to defeat the crippled vampire. But Angelus wanted to beat him for making the elder vampire worry not kill him. Angelus grabbed Spike by the collar of his duster and lifted him from the chair, "Hello. Spike."

"Angelus. Thought you'd forgotten I was here. You were too busy shagging our princess there. Tell me, was she as good as you remembered?"

"Delicious as you know. So, what have you done to get off lately while I was buggering your sire?"

"Dreamt of you mate." Spike whispered so quietly that Angelus nearly missed it. Nonetheless he dropped the younger vampire with a start.

* * *

_"Spiritu et verite,_

_Amore et Spiritu_

_Progeny is bonding_

_Blood is progeny._

_So brings the Soul_

_The love of the Childe._

_Truth be known_

_And blood shall be bonded."_

Willow tossed some herbs into the bowl before her as she and Giles chanted. Giles lit a blue candle and continued chanting as the spell coursed through their veins.

Oz sat impatiently, so worried that his girlfriend might get hurt. Xander glanced over to Cordelia who was watching the battle outside. Silence fell over the three while the magick filled the room. Then the room was flooded with a green glow when Spike's blood was added to the mix. Willow and Giles fell back upon the pillows behind them and fell asleep from the power of the spell.

Outside, in the same instant, Buffy landed one last blow to Drusilla and her stake found its home. Angelus screamed out in the loss of his childe and then fell to his knees in crippling pain. All his memories returned to him with the heavy burden of his soul. Spike watched the pain fill his grandsire's eyes and wanted nothing more than to take that pain away but he knew it was part of the soul. You can't have the love without the pain. Spike rested his hand upon Angel as the elder man drifted off to a restless sleep.

"Is it over?" Cordy asked uncertainly. She, Xander and Oz weren't equipped to deal with this stuff alone. Xander and Oz were checking on Willow and Giles.

"No way of knowing yet Cor. Willow's fine though. Just asleep," Xander said reassuringly, his goofy boy routine forgotten for the moment. Cordelia hadn't realized just how serious he could be before. Oz sat back after awhile.

"Giles is fine too. Now it's up too..."

"Angel."

* * *

"Spike? Spike, I don't want to, what I mean is, when Angel wakes up his first thought probably won't be 'My god, I love this man.' You might want to go inside. I'll bring Angel in and we'll deal with things as they come ok?" Buffy put a reassuring hand on his back. Spike looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, pet. I know. Just wanted to be there for him you know?"

"I know. Come on, I'll help you back into your chair." Buffy began to lift him but Spike shook her off.

"No. The spell, somehow, it healed me too. I had no idea that it would work that way you have to believe me."

"I do. Now get inside before he wakes up." Buffy looked down at Angel. He looked so weak now. Buffy knelt beside him like a mother with her sick child. Spike looked back at her once before waking inside. He knew Angel would need blood so he began to heat some up.

"Angel, you need to wake up now. Angel," Buffy's voice was distant and strained. Angel stirred a bit. Buffy lifted him onto her lap and rocked him gently. "Well, while you make your way back to us, I need to tell you a few things. 1. Don't feel too badly about Xander's parents. They were horrible vial people who got what they deserved. 2. Don't stake Spike. He's the reason you're back and strange as it sounds, he loves you. Probably more than I ever did. And I have a third but, that can wait till you're fully awake." Angel began to stir more and Buffy took that as a sign to bring him inside. She lifted him up so he was leaning against her shoulders and led him into the small house.

Everyone was beginning to wake up at once. Buffy had laid Angel on the couch so she could attend to Giles. Oz was holding Willow in his arms.

"B-Buffy?" Angel asked as his eyes opened slowly. "Where am I?"

Buffy was still on the floor with Giles' head in her lap. She smoothed his hair as she spoke. "You're at Giles'. You're safe."

"Buffy, why am I still alive? You should have killed me." Angel burst into tears. It was breaking Spike's heart to hear the sobs come from deep inside his chest. Buffy must have known how he felt because she quickly calmed Angel.

"No. You're a good man with a great heart and a greater mission. I know it and so do you. We could never give up on you."

"But why? I killed so many. Brought you all so much pain..." Angel looked around the room. His eyes fell upon Xander and the tears returned. "Oh God! Xander, I..."

"Don't even say it Dead boy. Believe it or not you did me a favor. I don't really hate you so much anymore."

Giles woke up and began to sit up, grateful to have Buffy to rest against. Buffy held him close to her as he began to speak, "Angel, what your demon did is of no consequence to us. We learned long ago to separate them. In the same way, Spike, we hold none of your past actions against you either."

"What?! Where's Spike? He's... he's..." Angel shot up to a seated position. His heart and his mind conflicting once more could not make a decision.

"He's a good man, I can't believe I just said that. Angel, Spike has a soul too. I swear, you should really listen when you're unconscious." Buffy smiled softly hoping that some of what she'd said would come back to him and just as Spike entered the room it did. The acknowledgement of love entered his eyes and Angel fought for every ounce of control not to run into his arms. Buffy knew what held him back. She whispered something into Giles' ear and he nodded.

"I think we should leave Buffy and Angel alone to discuss a few things. Come Spike, let's get the spare bedroom setup for Xander to move in."

Oz lifted Willow and carried her to Giles' room followed by Xander and Cordelia. The four would rest there while they waited.

* * *

"So..."

"So? Are we going to just stand here or can we talk?"

"I'm afraid. If I follow my heart someone will get hurt and there's no guarantee that my soul will..." Buffy put her finger on his lips.

"Shh.. Actually, you're soul's safe. New spell. It was more a blessing than a curse. And, if you really look you'll know that following your heart is the only thing to do."

"You've, you've moved on. Haven't you?" The realization hit him hard and fast. Angel always knew that Giles' loved her, even deserved her but never knew that love was reciprocated.

"Yes, and so have you. Or should I say you've gone back to what you always desired? Angel, he loves you. And I know you love him. You have our blessing, in fact if you don't go to him I might kick your ass for being so stupid." Buffy smiled and laughed a little. Angel saw the happiness there.

"So, you really love Rupert don't you?"

"Yes, though I still can't bring myself to call him that. And I have no idea how we're going to tell the others and or get away with it at school."

"Well, you know, I own a very large mansion if the two of you ever need to get away," Angel smiled softly.

* * *

"I really don't know how to handle this."

"It's really rather easy Spike, you lift and move." Giles teased.

"Not that you stupid git, I meant the fact that the loves of our lives are downstairs alone together and they have a, you know, history." Spike was on the verge.

"Oh, that. Spike, really. You know he loves you. Don't think I didn't notice you reading that letter. He was scared before but now he knows you're devoted." Giles sat on the edge of the bed. Spike sat beside him. "It's hard, forgetting your lover's past, but it's easier than giving up. Just, trust Angel and I'll trust Buffy."

The two Brits didn't notice their lovers watching them. They were too caught up in the bonding that they'd begun. Buffy smiled and Angel's voice caught in his throat. Silently they crossed the room and took their loved ones in their arms.

"And that's why you get kisses. Cause you know exactly what to say." Buffy captured Giles' lips in a chaste kiss. Angel however was more cautious.

"William?"

"Aye?" Spike looked up into those chocolate eyes and melted. Tears streamed down his face when the fear of rejection hit once more. Angel brushed them away with his calloused thumb. "Don't. I can't take you walking away again."

"Never my boy. Never. You're mine. Don't you forget that." Angel kissed him deeply to silence his tears. Spike wrapped himself up in his grandsire's embrace.

"Buffy dear, what's say we leave them alone? I'll make us some tea."

"Alright but we need to figure out what to tell the others." Buffy took Giles' hand and turned to leave the room. Xander stood in the doorway.

"Don't worry, everyone else is asleep. But we all know. We figured it out when you kissed G-man's cheek earlier. And as strange as it may sound, we're happy for you. Anytime you want to stay later for snuggly time or whatever. You could use me as an excuse." Xander smiled brightly as Buffy hugged him tightly. "But one thing. I reserve the right to call Giles, Dad from now on. I like him better anyways."

Giles' eyes filled with tears of a father. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Tea?"

"Sure, that sounds nice," Xander glanced over their shoulders and back to Spike and Angel. "That should weird me out much more than it does."

"Come on Xan, let's go get some tea."

* * *

Monday morning, life was almost back to normal. Spike and Angel had destroyed all the minions and set up home in the mansion. It was strangely empty but they were ok with that. Xander was fully moved in with Giles and it was the beginning of a new school week. Harmony and the girls were giving Cordy the third degree about why she wasn't at the Bronze on Friday night.

"Well, unlike some people, my boyfriend, friends, and loved ones had an unforgettable Valentine's day. And then Xander's parents got killed. Forgive me for seeing that as more important than some petty little social function that will be forgotten in 3 months," Cordy spat out. She latched arms with Xander and sighed. "Oh my god. I did it again. What's wrong with me?"

"You're giving up. There's absolutely nothing wrong with you," Xander said as he kissed her nose. "You're perfect."

They nearly ran into Miss Calendar as she entered the library. She was watching as Buffy and Willow actually laughed at something Giles had said.

"Oh m goodness. Did G-man actually make a joke?" Xander teased. "So what was it Dad?"

"Nothing Xander. Just forget it ever happened because I'm quite sure I'll never say anything remotely humorous," Giles' words dripped with sarcasm.

"What the hell did I miss? Look, I know none of you really want to speak to me anymore, but. I think I've found a spell to bring Angel back."

"As usual Jenny, you are giving us too little too late." Giles sighed and returned his attention to the girls. Buffy was inwardly gloating. She knew that Jenny no longer stood a chance but she still liked hearing it. "I'll give you a little recap. Xander is now in my custody as his parents were murdered this weekend. Angel is back, Spike's good, and I really have nothing more to say to you."

"Rupert. I'm sorry. I don't know how to make things right I was hoping to give us a second chance," Jenny said sadly.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. Goodbye Miss Calendar." Giles sighed as she left. Buffy smiled softly and squeezed his hand. "Right then. Was it that hard for you when you faced Angel?"

"No but, then again, he wasn't still pining for me. Come on, if we go to the stacks I can kiss you and make it better," Buffy suggested. Giles stammered a bit as Buffy led him up there. The Scooby gang just laughed a bit and went on studying. It seemed that school was still expecting homework to be done and tests to be passed. Some things would never change.

FIN


End file.
